Doctor Who Drabbles
by nomuseneeded
Summary: A couple of Doctor Who drabbles. Right now there's Doctor/Rose, Doctor/Martha, and Amy/Rory. More may be added later.
1. Captain Excitement

A/N: Rose/Nine with a generous helping of Captain Jack. Set after Rose/Mickey fight.

* * *

Captain Jack was absolutely bored out of his mind. Rose was off moping about, and normally Jack knew better than talking to a girl after a breakup unless he was looking for a shag, but The Doctor was working on the TARDIS, and after twenty minutes of cajoling screamed that the ship would fall out of the bloody sky if Jack didn't leave him alone. So, Jack ran off to the Library for Rose.

"Rose!" He called out, "Let's play a game!"

"I'm reading." She sighed, holding up the book to show him, and he used the opportunity to bat the book out of her hands and across the room.

"Not anymore." He smirked, leaning closer to her. "Why read about adventures or hot, steamy romances when you could live them?"

"Because you're not in any of these books." She responded, crossing her arms. But she wondered if perhaps it would be best to distract herself from thoughts of Mickey. "What's the game choices then?" Her voice showed obvious signs of defeat.

"Seven minutes in heaven, spin the bottle, sexual chicken, things such as that."

"No Jack, absolutely not. You know better." She said, glaring at him.

He sighed, purposely over emphasizing the dramatics. "Triple Dog Dare perhaps? If you want to be boring." He watched Rose's wheels turn, knowing she would end up agreeing, no matter the consequences.

"Fine."

"Good. I'll ask you first." He paused for a moment, considering. "Go kiss The Doctor." He said, a smile spreading slowly across his face.

"What— I—" Her eyes widened.

"You have to." Jack responded, chuckling softly. "It's a dare. And if it goes badly, you can tell him that." He grabbed Rose and pulled her up, making it obvious there were no other options. Rose stormed off to the control room, Jack following quickly behind.

"Jack, I told you to leave me alone!" The Doctor screamed out when he heard footsteps.

"It's me." Rose responded softly, but at the same time Jack's voice came out louder.

"That's Captain Jack to you!" The Doctor turned around, and his face stopped on Rose.

"Shut up." He sneered, before addressing the one he obviously wanted to see. "Everything okay?"

Rose nodded. "Just wanted to see how it was going." She stepped closer, and The Doctor did as well, looking for another meaning in her face. Rose stuck out her neck to close the gap, and brushed her lips against his. Soon leather-clad arms were pressing the rest of her body against him as well. Jack watched with a smile. This was the kind of excitement he had been hoping for.


	2. Absolute Jubilation

A/N: An anon on tumblr asked me to use jubilation in a fic.

* * *

The Doctor was glad to finally have a chance to get use to his new body, new mind, new everything. He found he liked suits and converse, and his hair looked much better spiked up. But he just couldn't figure out quite how he spoke. When he was speaking fast, arguing with an alien, words just tumbled out, and it sounded all right. But when he had a chance to think, he found they came less readily, and drew more laughter from Rose. She had been watching over him carefully, wanting to make sure everything was fine, despite the pain brought by the regeneration. He assured her that that was all done and over with.

"How do you feel?" She insisted on asking again and again. He switched between different answers, experimenting with words when he had the chance. Fine, perfect, good great, amazing. Nothing too out there, because if he pushed it Rose would make faces, but by the tenth time he was ready for her to make a face.

"How are you feeling?" She repeated, staring at him wide-eyed as he searched for a word.

"Absolute jubilation!" He responded, giving one of the knobs on the control panel an over-excited flick. Rose laughed till she bent over, and the Doctor frowned. "Would that be an answer for 'what are you feeling' or 'how'? I'm honestly not sure. How am I not sure? I just had to get a body that can't remember basic grammar rules!" He sighed and smashed a hand on the console and Rose shook her head, whipping her eyes.

"Why not something in between fine and jubilation?" She asked teasingly.

"Such as?" Rose paused for a moment, thinking it over.

"Lovely." She responded, with a soft smile. Normally he would roll the word around on his tongue a bit, but now all he did was shake his head without a second thought.

"Love is only a word you use with something very important Rose." He said slowly, stepping closer to her. "Not one you just throw around. One of the powerful most words. I'd rather lose something then say I loved it when I didn't mean it." He gave Rose a serious look and she nodded, swallowing thickly.


	3. Watching Him Remember

A/N: TenToo/Rose and their child. This was a from a prompt given by a tumblr anon.

"TenToo buys a red bicycle for their daughter for Christmas, and Rose remembers the Christmas when she got a red bike.. "

It became more about TenToo remembering. Oops.

* * *

"What do you want for Christmas?" The Doctor asked, swinging the little girl up into his arms. He was called John now, and his hair was touched with grey. Rose smiled at him from across the room, her spaceman turned stay-at-home dad.

"A bike!" Jackie screamed out. There were discrepancies on whether she was named after Captain Jack or her grandmother.

"Oh really? A bike? What color?"

"A red bike!" She squealed.

"How fast should it go?"

"Really fast!" The Doctor grinned and looked at Rose.

"I bet I can make it go really fast." He had a habit of tinkering when he got bored, turning the most mundane items into something extraordinary. Rose shook her head but was still smiling. She grabbed little Jackie and hugged her tight.

"I think it's about time you go to bed."

"Presents?"

"Not for another week honey." Jackie frowned, but her mom kissed her head, and the young girl slumped against her as she was carried off to bed.

"Faster than everyone's daddy!" She screamed as a last resort, right before the door closed. Rose came out a few minutes later.

"I think you should give her a normal bike John."

"Why give her something normal when we could give her something fantastic?"

"I think you're forgetting something honey." She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "What did I want more than anything when I was eight?" She loved watching him do this. Remember. Look through all of time and space to find some little tiny moment for an unimportant eight year old girl. The worry and pain that crossed his face for just a second when he remembered how cold she was that winter, and how much she wanted that little red bike so maybe she could get a paper route and her mom didn't have to work so many shifts at the diner. She didn't want to go another Christmas Eve where her mother wouldn't be home to tuck her in and promise happiness in the morning. But then, even more so, she loved seeing the hint of twinkle in his eyes, when he remembered getting the perfect little red bike, just exactly Rose's size, and ringing the doorbell Christmas morning. He didn't leave it inside, didn't want her to think it anything magical, just good old human kindness to the rescue like always. When, even though he left before he could see, he knew Jackie cried and Rose had what she would then call Her Happiest Day. Rose loved watching him remember. Watching him realize just how important the plain and everyday could be. And she loved the conclusion he came to as well.

"Why there's nothing normal about a plain red bike! That's absolutely fantastic. You're absolutely fantastic Rose Tyler. I think it's time for me to go off to the store." He kissed her head.

"Love you Doctor." She called out. He winked.


	4. Perverted Lips

A/N: Completely out of character Martha/Ten for penis friday and allusions to Shakesphere. I regret nothing. Well...

* * *

Martha crept up behind the Doctor, before grabbing firmly and yanking down his suit pants, then his underwear. The Doctor whipped around to see her, hands suddenly off of the control panel he had been working on.

"Martha what the heck?!" He screamed, but without bothering to reach down and pull them up. She admired the long, swinging cock between his legs.

"I wanted to see if Time Lords had those as well." Martha said with a shrug and a smirk.

"Had what?" He cried, utterly oblivious.

"A cock." She grinned.

"Well we didn't you just ask?" He groaned and rubbed his temples with two fingers, closing his eyes, exasperated.

"Well I didn't want to seem like a pervert." She crossed her arms, but just looked more pleased.

"You humans and your blacklisting body parts." He sighed and opened his eyes. "It means nothing. Look, it's easy! I think your lips are perverted!" He made a show of pointing at them.

"Really?" Martha whispered, stepping closer. She brushed her lips against his, barely able to feel the chapped skin. "And now?"

"Even more so!" He cried out without a pause.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him. He paused for just a moment, then smiled.

"A human punishment, of course. I'm going to lock it up with other perverts." Their lips smashed together again, and Martha was able to notice that Time Lords cocks had a habit of rising as well.


	5. All Sorts Of Hats

A/N: Really short Amy/Rory Christmas fic about shopping for the doctor, requested by an anon on tumblr. There's really not that much Amy/Rory shipping in it, my apologies.

* * *

"What do you get for the man who can go through all of time and space?" Amy asked absentmindedly, pushing the cart through aisles.

"We could get him a Fez." Rory suggested.

"That's so obvious."

"But he'd be so happy." Rory answered. "You know, he may not even come back for Christmas."

"He better. And either way we have to be ready." Amy sighed but Rory's eyes lit up with realization. "What? What is it?"

"I'll be right back." Rory said before racing off. Amy raised her eyebrows but let him.

He came back five minutes later with a plain black box, one blue question mark on each side.

"What in the world is that Rory?"

"A kids toy. You never know what's inside. It's a mystery." Amy grabbed it from his hands and shook it.

"That's genius. He'll be ecstatic." She smiled.

"Can we still get him a Fez?" Rory asked hopefully.

"We can get him all sorts of hats." Amy answered, brushing her lips against his.


End file.
